


Ask for It

by VelveteenPrince



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blowjobs, Other, importing works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelveteenPrince/pseuds/VelveteenPrince
Summary: Anonymous asked: what was Julian's reaction the first time Asra gave him head?





	Ask for It

It’s not like it _hasn’t_ crossed his mind before. It’s so hard to avoid when Asra draws attention to his lips so often. Like he _wants_ him to notice the way he absentmindedly runs his thumb across his upper lip as he concentrates on his book.

He _must_ be aware of Julian staring. Of course he is. Asra is aware of everything. Supple skin dips under the weight of his teeth, and Julian doesn’t notice he’s mimicking the action, breath catching in his throat.

“ _Ilya._ ” He says his name like he can taste it, startling him out of his skin. Intent eyes watch him under fluffy white curls. Piercing his very being. Heat rushes to his cheeks as he tries to tear his gaze away. But it’s as if that amused, lidded stare has dug its metaphorical claws into his skin. He can’t look away from Asra’s tongue swiping to wet plump lips as he opens his mouth to speak. “If you want it so badly you can just ask.”

Julian forgets how to breathe for a second. He tries to give an answer, but it’s lost in the curve of Asra’s lips. All he can manage is some sort of incomprehensible babbling.

The book falls shut at Asra’s feet as he rises from his nestle of pillows, approaching Julian. The slight sway of his clothes hypnotising as his eyes outline all of Asra’s features coming closer, closer, _closer—_

Just an inch away from touching him. _Not close enough._

Julian leans in to close the gap but delicate fingers stop him with a caress no greater than that of a feather. 

“Say what you want, Ilya.”

His fingers twitch above Asra’s thigh, a stretch away from contact. He wants— He wants him closer, so close that not a single breath could pass between them. He wants— to be enveloped whole in the heat of his body so that he may never have to take another breath that doesn’t carry Asra’s name on it. He wants— _“You.”_ He blurts out, thoughts failing him. “It’s you I want— please?” He worries his lower lip, looking up at Asra , who seems pleased with his answer.

His lips don’t find the contact they itch for, but instead does his cheekbone, hot air tickling his ear, accompanied by Asra’s laugh. “Ilya.”

Every hair in his body stands up, breath hitching. Fleeting kisses descend the path down his jawline and find his neck. He doesn’t need to sink his teeth for more than a second before a moan rips out of Julian’s throat, fingers clutching the delicate fabric of Asra’s shirt to beg him, as his own voice fails him, to please— _please, don’t stop doing that._

A gloved hand finds Asra’s face, trying to get him to look up but he slips away once more, falling to his knees. His lips continuing their search down Julian’s body.

They’re quick to find the bulge in his pants, wet at the center with the first beads of precum leaking, interested in what Asra has in mind. He gives them a taste through the fabric, lips closing around the tip, shivers shooting right up Julian’s spine.

It doesn’t take long for Asra to free his erection, eyes focused on Julian in a way that just screams _don’t stop watching_. And he’d never want to. He nods in agreement, earning him a reward in the form of Asra lapping at his length, starting from the base, setting off about a thousand fireworks beneath his skin.

He can’t be sure if his whimper is a result of watching Asra slick his lips once again or if it’s caused by the thumb massaging the tip of his cock, his grasp tightening with every mewl falling out of Julian’s mouth.

Soft, wet lips wrap around his cock, tongue lavishing the underside as he slides down with ease. A wave of pleasure rushes every last drop of blood in his body straight to his cock when he hits the back of Asra’s throat, hips bucking instinctively. The hands on his thighs hold him in place, yet he can’t help but hang onto the arms of the chair for dear life, nails digging into wood as fluffy white curls bounce gracefully, as if begging to be grabbed.

Julian could never understand how he does it, but as if he’s heard his thoughts loud and clear, Asra grabs his hand, guiding it to his hair. He gulps at the silent suggestion.

“A-are you sure…?”

His eyes connect with Julian’s again, mouth sliding back up at a pace that could very well be classified as torture. A lewd smack reverberates in the otherwise silent library when he finally parts with his cock, only a string of saliva and precum connects them before that, too, is broken.

Somehow, Asra finds a way to sound seductive not three seconds after taking a dick out of his mouth. “Just don’t think about pushing me off when you need to cum, okay?”

Julian _melts._ Cheeks flushing bright red as he gives him a nod of understanding. Nervous fingers dig into Asra’s hair, curling to make a fist as he guides him back to his cock. And he’s quick to resume the ministrations, picking up the pace every time he does something that makes Julian’s fingers twitch.

He moans in between ragged breaths as the familiar heat of his mouth wraps around his dick again. He’d let his head fall back on the chair if Asra hadn’t told him, with his eyes alone, to miss nothing. Not his glossy eyes, lidded as he pushes down, and —god— _definitely_ not those shiny lips dribbling precum every time he pulls back. Or his hands— travelling up Julian’s thighs to grab his hips, digits digging into bare skin as he pulls him in so deep, the tip of his nose presses against his pelvis, having taken every last inch of him into his mouth.

And that realization alone is enough to make the heat pooling at the pit of his stomach spread inside him, his orgasm bubbling up. With his grip tightening and a sweet voice that bounces off the stone walls he warns Asra he’s close.

He doesn’t show any signs of stopping, but his eyes dart back to Julian to let him know he’d heard. And that realization alone is enough to send him over the edge. With a final warning to Asra, his back arches. He’s unable to contain his voice and his spasms, but Asra’s tongue continues to stimulate him until Julian’s eyes well at the corners. His mind spins with the last few sparks of pleasure Asra draws out of him as he drains him of every last drop of cum.

This time, when Asra pulls away from his dick Julian notices his cheeks puffing out, lips pursed into as much of a smile as he can manage with his mouth full as it is.

It takes a moment for Julian to recover his breath as he comes down from his high, weight falling back on the chair as Asra settles into his lap, claiming his lips. Index and thumb hold his chin in place as he lets Julian taste his own cum.

But his mind is too occupied on Asra _kissing him_ to even taste anything. Trembling hands hover above Asra’s hips, wanting to pull him close, to deepen the kiss. But it’s over before he’s done overthinking.

When they part, Asra opens his mouth to show he still has some in his mouth, never breaking eye-contact as he swallows. Such bold of an action makes him gulp down his cum, but he couldn’t be any _less_ interested in what his body is doing when Asra hadn’t yet let go of his face, cupping it gently, fingers curling to massage Julian’s scalp, as if he’s praising him for doing so well.

The blowjob was godly but this—this is _intoxicating_. A single breath circulates between them as they both enjoy the afterglow, basking in the intimacy of being alone in the same chair of an empty library.

They could have been there for hours, who knows, time passes by differently when Asra looks at him. It doesn’t matter, either. The first veil of the night darkening the room when they finally manage to untangle themselves. 

“Can I, uh— Can I walk you home?” 

Asra offers him a smile. One of those that makes it hard _not_ _to_ dive in for a kiss, before turning towards the entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally importing my old fics from tumblr :D


End file.
